1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-rheological fluid, the viscosity of which can be controlled by application of an electric field. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-rheological liquid in which the viscosity is changed promptly and reversibly following the application of an electric field over a broad temperature range of from low temperatures to high temperatures, and which is stable for a long time and has a high viscosity-increasing effect.